


The Dragon's Bullet

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combo ult trope, Genji isn't much of a little shit here, Hanzo chose to side with Overwatch, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, Romance, he's the supportive lil bro, imo Hanzo is tsundere, there are feelings, there's fluff, tw: injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Trapped with very little chance of survival, Hanzo and Jesse take a risk that could lead to their survival against Reaper or it could lead to their deaths. Swords and arrows aren't the only mediums that the Shimada dragons can use to manifest, they can use bullets too.A Mchanzo one-shot playing around the combo-ult trope.





	The Dragon's Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> The combo ult trope is one of my faves and I just had to write something for it. I hope you enjoy!

Hanzo Shimada had often stared death in the face. When he was younger, he was even arrogant to the point that he mocked it. Now, he laid in a pool of his own blood that was trickling down from the deep wound on his side. Storm Bow laid useless beside him with his empty quiver that was broken in half when he used it to block an attack from a Talon assailant. The Shimada are hard to kill and Hanzo’s pride did not allow him to think as such but the circumstance he was in right now told him otherwise.

His vision was starting to blur from the blood loss but he knew he wasn’t imagining it when a form materialized in front of him and solidified. A midnight black cloak, metal claws that glinted in the dim light of the abandoned building and a dark hood pulled up to shadow a face masked behind a skull. Hanzo wanted to laugh in mockery; Reaper sure was trying hard to live up to his name despite the tacky get-up. Almost like…

“We gave you so many chances to join us.” Reaper’s voice grated against Hanzo’s ears like screeching metal. “But you’re just as stupid as your old man, Shimada.”

“Death is better than choosing you.” Hanzo spat on Reaper’s toe steel boot. The man, if one could still call him that, looked unfazed in his movements; his expression was unreadable behind the mask, after all.

Two strides and Reaper was immediately in front of Hanzo’s slumped form against the wall. Dark smoke swirled around his right hand where a shotgun manifested. Hanzo made a sound of pain when the Talon leader pressed the hard muzzle of the gun between his eyes, pinning the back of his skull painfully against the concrete wall.

“You chose death when you chose Overwatch, you son of a bitch.”

“Go ahead, kill me.” Hanzo challenged with a bloody smirk. “I’ve been prepared to die for years.” When he heard the click of the safety latch on the gun, he stared death in the eyes, literally. “But I will grant you a final warning; if you kill me, Overwatch will come for you.”

“And then what? Kill me?” Reaper laughed darkly. “I’m already dead, Shimada. They killed me a long time ago. I gave everything I had to them and they... _he_ left me to die!” 

“What are you talking about?” Hanzo wheezed out. He was starting to lose consciousness but he held onto the cold painful bite of the gun pressed between his eyes to try and keep awake. 

Reaper reached for his mask and there was an audible click when he pulled it off to reveal his true identity. Hanzo’s eyes widened; he’s seen that face in the news when he was younger and he did not doubt that it was the very same person in the old file photos that McCree had showed him from his Blackwatch days with his younger brother, Genji. Despite the slithering skin that briefly decayed and regenerated granting a quick glimpse of the white bone of his skull, there was no doubt that this was Gabriel Reyes.

“Reyes?” Hanzo breathed raggedly. “H-How…”

The other man chuckled bitterly. “So, you know who I am?”

“Jesse used to look up to you and you turned your back on him?!” There was accusation in those dark eyes and Hanzo’s jaw tightened.

“That ingrate turned his back first!” Reaper snapped and his gaze bore deep into Hanzo’s. The whites of his eyes had turned inky black and his irises were red as blood but it was the effect of rapid regeneration and degeneration that made him look gruesome. Reaper pressed the barrel of the shotgun harder against Hanzo’s head. “Last chance, Shimada. Talon or death?”

Hanzo stared into those inhuman eyes with his chin held up proudly; “Death.”

There was a throaty chuckle as Reaper put his mask back in place and the it rang in Hanzo’s ears. “You got balls, I’d give you that. Any last words?” a clawed finger caressed the trigger.

The archer smirked; he’s stalled enough. “Flash bang.”

“What?”

“Too slow, motherfucker!”

The flash bang went off and Hanzo shielded his eyes from the bright light that stunned Reaper. There were six consecutive gunshots before he felt himself being helped up to his feet. He gave a grunt of pain when he felt himself being hoisted and his wounded side bled even more from the pressure.

“Come on, darlin’, we gotta go!” McCree called over the noise. The adrenaline must be rushing through the cowboy’s veins because he was able to drag both him and Hanzo out of the building and into the chilly winter night. Hanzo’s blood left a crimson trail on the sheet of snow that blanketed the ground. The world was starting to spin but Hanzo was sure about the rough and strong presence beside him; the small of tobacco, the heat of his touch, and the comforting sight of the old red serape gilded with gold thread.

“Stay with me, Hanzo, I sent a distress call to Genji and Angie,” McCree huffed, his breath coming out as white puffs in the chilly air. Hanzo’s eyes shifted from the wavering pavement to a bloodstained Storm Bow which he still clung onto for dear life.

“How...did you find me, Jesse?” Hanzo coughed out. “You’re supposed to be covering the left flank.”

“You weren’t answering in the comms.” The cowboy gritted out. “Lena said you disappeared from your post when they came to get you after clearing out the right flank. What the fuck happened?

“If it wasn’t obvious the first time,” Hanzo replied sardonically. “Reaper appeared and dragged me out of my post.” He grimaced as he looked at the bloody gash on his side which he held in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. “I suffered some...ah, minor setbacks.”

“You call that minor?!” McCree demanded. He glanced alertly over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. Reaper disintegrated into smoke when Jesse shot him and the cowboy can only hope that the bastard was dead. The trail of blood that Hanzo left behind them was a beacon and to go back to cover them would only cost time and the possibility to run into other Talon agents.

“Fuck it,” McCree muttered as he kicked open a metal door of an abandoned shed and hauled Hanzo inside. He helped the archer inside and made sure that Hanzo didn’t hurt himself further as he sat down and slumped back to lean on the wall. McCree’s hands quickly flew to his belt where he unclipped a biotic canister.

“Last one.” He said grumbled as he knelt in front of Hanzo and pressed a small button on top of the canister to activate it. The room was then filled with a soft gold healing light and Hanzo began to relax, his breathing becoming easier. “There we go, darlin’.” he sighed. “Just soak that all up, we’ve got to get a move on.”

“Jesse.”

McCree looked up from the canister, feeling a little less tired as he too, soaked in the biotic light. When Hanzo took a second look, he noticed that McCree’s leg was bleeding.

“You’re hurt.” The archer frowned but McCree just shrugged.

“This? Naw, I’ve had worse.” his tone was light in an attempt to lessen the stress of the situation but that didn’t seem to work. “Try losin’ an arm.”

“Were you able to kill him?” Hanzo’s voice was cautious and his eyes searched McCree’s. The shadows that danced within were grim.

This time, it was McCree who frowned and he looked away. “I don’t know.” he admitted. “I landed some hits but he did that smoke thing and flew away faster than a jackrabbit on a-"

“Then, we can’t stay.” Hanzo was already struggling up to his feet, using the wall as support as he pushed himself to slide up. His side had stopped bleeding but the membrane that regenerated from the biotic canister was delicate; if Hanzo strained too much, he’ll bleed again. “He’ll find us quickly.”

He caught a glimpse of McCree glaring at his bloody Storm Bow and started to rummage through his belt before the cowboy cursed.

“I got one bullet left.” McCree muttered darkly. He kissed the head of the bullet for luck before he loaded it in Peacekeeper’s cylinder. “I hope we don’t get more than one snake chasin’ our tails, ‘t least, ‘til we reach the others midway.”

No arrows, one bullet. Hanzo had a side firearm holstered on the small of his back and a knife sheathed on the side of his boot. It might be enough if their assailants didn’t go after them with high powered lasers and semi-automatic pulse rifles, not to mention a double handheld shotgun from a god-knows-what thing that crawled out of the grave.

“We’ll make it.” Hanzo forced out even if the rational part of his mind screamed at him and pointed at all the factors that concluded that they were going to die if Reaper finds them. Finally, the light from the biotic canister faded away as the fluid inside ran out. It wasn’t enough to fully heal them but at least the grave wounds stopped bleeding. “Let us-- JESSE!”

That very moment, Hanzo caught a glimpse of Reaper materializing on the doorway in a swirl of black smoke, his gun drawn and aimed at McCree’s head. Hanzo grabbed the cowboy by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down just as when Reaper fired. Instead of making their mark on the back of McCree’s skull, the bullets blew a hole on his back. It shattered the bullet proof vest and the plate of armor there and the shrapnel that burst in lodged themselves in McCree’s back. McCree cried out in pain and lurched forward, knocking Hanzo back on the floor and the two of them were a tangle of dead weight and blood. The gash on the archer’s side started to bleed once more when Hanzo received both their weights when they fell down.

“Cornered like vermin.” Reaper chuckled and took a step towards them. Behind him, Hanzo saw the silhouette of Talon agents who also had their weapons aimed at them.

“Jesse, Jesse, look at me.” Despite the explosion of pain on his side, Hanzo struggled to hold McCree who was hissing through clenched teeth, murder in his eyes at their assailant. He gripped Peacekeeper and Hanzo remembered the single bullet in the revolver’s cylinder.

One bullet. At least a dozen Talon agents.

One bullet was enough.

McCree lifted his gun and aimed it at Reaper but when he did, semi-automatic rifles clicked in response. Reaper laughed;

“This is it, folks. I could at least let you die in a blaze of glory.”

“I’ve got a lot to go around, asshole.” The corner of McCree’s mouth twitched with a sardonic grin.. His raised hand with Peacekeeper wavered slightly from the rapid blood loss. Hanzo never removed his glare from Reaper’s form as he lifted his left hand and placed it over McCree’s on Peacekeeper’s handle. Beside him, he felt the gunslinger stiffen;

“Do you trust me?” he said in a low whisper.

“Ya know I’d follow you to hell and back, darlin’.” McCree got the gist of Hanzo’s plan when he caught tiny sparks of electricity slither on the intricate tattoo of his left arm. “One bullet.”

“Now that you two have finished whispering your final goodbyes,” Reaper interrupted. “Then this is the end of the road.”

Hanzo tapped into the inner power within him while McCree steadied his aim. In McCree’s eyes, the world darkened and he only saw the targets in front of him. It was a sight; the stark blue electricity and slithering out of Hanzo’s arm mixed with the golden glow that enveloped McCree’s form.

“You know what time it is.” He smirked.

_“Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!”_

“What the f-” Reaper didn’t even finish what he was going to say when Peacekeeper cried out with a loud bang and twin majestic dragons shot out and twisted in an array of lightning and neon blue light. McCree felt his very soul being shook when the dragons went through him. The bullet hit Reaper square on the head while the dragons devoured the rest of the Talon soldiers that surrounded them. There was a chorus of dying screams and the ricochet of bullets in a fearful attempt to fight off the spirit beasts, but amidst the bright light of the dragons, there was a dark spot where Reaper attempted to wraith away.

When the dragons disappeared, Hanzo was breathing hard and the world was spinning. He was out of breath and his whole body felt like it was molten and boneless. He slumped back against the wall and his head lolled to the side to rest on McCree’s shoulder. Beside him, McCree lowered Peacekeeper, also breathing hard and he was exhausted from the use of his abilities. The world around them became dark as the last remnants of their abilities faded.

“Hanzo?” McCree croaked. He turned to the wounded agent beside him. “Hanzo, sugar, ‘ya there?”

Silence.

Hanzo did not stir beside him and when McCree glanced to the side, the archer’s head was tilted down, those dark lashes fanned shut. His breathing was shallow with long intervals.

“Hanzo, I swear on my mama’s grave, if ya’ die on me, I’ll drag ‘ya back from the afterlife and wring ‘yer neck.”

Still, Hanzo didn’t move.

“You can’t die on me like this. We’re still gonna go out drinking. We’re going to see that movie you kept naggin’ me about.” McCree’s words were starting to slur. “We’re still ‘gon get that apartment we saw.”

Still, nothing.

“Han, just hold on, I think the others are near--” McCree started to plead but then he spied shadows move from the outside.

“It came from in here!” cried out a voice. “I’ve seen those dragons before. Search for survivors but kill ‘em if they’re Overwatch!”

McCree cursed heaven and hell under his breath at this fate they ended up with. They were both bleeding to death and had no means to defend themselves. Just like Reaper said; “Trapped like vermin.”

“There!”

McCree’s tried to move but his limbs were all dead weight.

“Well, what do we have here?”

“Ain’t that the cowboy with the sixty mil bounty, boss?”

“And that’s the elder Shimada scion! His clan’s gonna pay some serious cash if we turn him in.” A pause. “Ah, shit, I think he’s dead.”

McCree wanted to feel sick to his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it’s because of the blood loss and the fatigue, but he thought he heard the chime of cash registers in his head. This was the way he was going to die, cornered like an animal and the last thing he was going to feel was the anger that bubbled in him at the possibility that Hanzo was dead.

If only he had gotten to the archer earlier.

If only he had gone with him to the east flank.

This was all his fault.

It was a bitter taste to swallow but McCree knew that he was going to die in this line of work sooner or later. He leaned towards Hanzo and rested his cheek on top of the other’s head. He tried to twitch his shoulder but Hanzo still didn’t move. He dragged his hat that was on the floor beside him and placed it on top of his head while Peacekeeper was held loosely in the other.  

“Love ‘ya, Han. I’ll be right over, just you wait.” he whispered and closed his eyes as Talon agents filled the room, rifles raised and aimed at them.

McCree closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered before he was sucked into a dark maw of unconsciousness was something crashing from the ceiling and a flash of bright green light;

_“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”_

 

~/~/~/~/~

 

Hanzo didn’t immediately open his eyes when he regained consciousness and instead, assessed himself. His whole body was a mixture of dull pain and throbbing numbness. His limbs felt like lead and his midsection was stiff. He tried to move his fingers then his toes; better to start small and work from the outside in. He laid down on something soft and he smelled disinfectant and pine scented fabric conditioner. The surroundings didn’t feel threatening at all but Hanzo wasn’t about to take any chances.

“I’m glad you’re awake, brother.” Came a soft familiar voice.

Hanzo opened his eyes and he squinted at the glare of the sunlight pouring from the window. He was first greeted by a white ceiling and the air conditioning vent.

“You’re back in Gibraltar if that’s what you’re wondering.” Hanzo slowly turned his head to the side to follow his younger brother’s voice. He saw Genji on the visitor’s chair, cross-legged. His helm and visor were off and Hanzo saw the extent of his past handiwork. He still wasn’t used to seeing Genji with his marred face and those twisted, vein-like scars that crossed on his face.

However, Genji had gained enough inner peace and along with it, confidence to walk around the base without concealing his face. He wore a soft green hoodie with a faded pink rabbit stencil with the words ‘Nani the Fuck?’ on the front. It was obviously a gift from Hana but this was the first time Hanzo saw Genji wear that ridiculous pull-over. Having a cybernetic body obviously did not stop Genji’s ridiculous fashion sense, in Hanzo’s opinion.

“What happened?” Everything was still a blur to Hanzo and he guessed that it was most likely from the drugs that ran in his veins right. He glanced at the IV bag and the tubes that were needled in his arm.

“You really want to know what happened?” Genji’s took a deep breath. His tone was soft but there was clearly an edge to it. “You lost a lot of blood and nearly broke your body from overusing the Shimada dragons.”

“Is that so.” It wasn’t even a question, more like a statement of sarcastic acceptance. “It looks like it is not my time yet.”

“Had you not unleashed your dragons, you and McCree would’ve--”

Then, the final piece clicked into place.

“Where is Jesse?” Hanzo hissed when his body moved before his brain could process and Genji was suddenly on his feet, pushing Hanzo back down firmly but gently by the shoulders so that he didn’t mess up the IV tubes and re-open his wounds.

“Genji-- I asked you a damn ques--” But Hanzo snapped his mouth shut when the cyborg ninja pressed a metal finger over his own lips in a gesture of silence and motioned to the opposite side of the room. When Hanzo turned to look, he felt his heart slam against his ribs at the sight of McCree asleep on the couch. He was all bandaged up around his head, his arms, and some peeking from the collar of his hospital gown that was around his shoulder and his torso.

There was a cotton ball taped on the crook of his arm where an IV used to be. McCree had his flesh arm draped over his eyes and his mouth slightly parted while he slumbered. His feet dangled over the other end of the couch since he was too tall to be squeezed in that way but he did anyway despite the obvious discomfort.

“Ten minutes into gaining consciousness, he tore his tubes off and went to look for you despite Angela’s efforts to keep him in bed; even her threats to confine him for a whole month without smoke or whiskey did not faze him.” Genji said, pulling back and sitting on the edge of Hanzo’s bed. “When he got here, he rarely left. He only did to attend Angela’s tests and to walk around and stretch.”

“How long was I out?” Hanzo tried to force out. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to absorb everything in.

“About a week.” the younger Shimada replied as he casually leaned back on the bed against his forearms. “Angela let McCree go as long as he’ll let her continue to provide medical care for him. Ah, think of it as you two in a conjugal hospital room.”

“That sounds disturbing.”

“A hilarious remark from a blushing man, anija.” Genji’s eyes twinkled while he chuckled with a shake of his head. It was an alien sight to Hanzo, seeing his brother laugh despite the darkness of their shared past. But he was glad that the old memories of the carefree brother he knew had returned and that Genji had healed.

“I am not-” Hanzo groaned and turned away from Genji to hide his face. He instead pretended to be interested in the bedside table with a covered tray of food. “What became of Reaper?”

The air around Genji chilled along with his silence. “He wasn’t there when we arrived. There were Talon corpses but none of them were his.”

“Do you think he was devoured or did he escape?” Hanzo clenched his right hand into a fist then loosened it again to test his nerves before he did the same to the other one. This time, Genji straightened from the laid back stance and thoughtfully crossed his arms over his chest.

“I cannot say, brother. Reaper’s tactics in last week’s raid is strangely a familiar technique.” Those dark eyes gazed down on the white sheets that covered Hanzo’s lower half. “We did a similar style in Blackwatch. It could be that former Blackwatch agents had switched to Talon’s side and who knows what kind of information they brought over from their time.”

The archer’s jaw tightened when he remembered that his younger brother used to part of Overwatch’s cover ops group years ago and he was in the same team as Jesse… and Gabriel Reyes. “Unfortunate. This is not a pleasing turn of events.”

They were distracted when they heard a soft groan from the couch. “Hn, Genji, ‘would ‘ya keep it down?” McCree slurred. “A man’s tryin’ to sleep over here.”

But despite his protest, McCree started to push himself to sit up. Genji took that as his queue to leave and he too, got up to his feet. “I will give you two time alone to talk.” he said when Hanzo flashed him a confused scowl.

“And what should we talk about?” Hanzo challenged to which his brother only dismissed with a shrug.

“I don’t fucking know; what do two old men in love talk about?” Genji snickered when Hanzo flashed him a death glare. But then, Genji’s eyes softened. “He’s been keeping vigil by your bedside for days now, brother. He never left too long; he’s been waiting for you to wake up.” His younger leaned down to give Hanzo a quick but tight embrace and Hanzo stilled, surprised by the gesture. Finally, with a blur, Genji was gone and the white curtains flapped softly from the wind from Genji jumping out.

When Hanzo remembered that the hospital wing was three floors from the ground, he rolled his eyes and silently commented what a show-off Genji had always been.

“Hanzo?” A soft drawl. “You’re up.”

“I am.” Hanzo turned to face McCree who had fully gained consciousness just in time that Genji disappeared. “How are you feeling, Jesse?”

“Hell, I should be the one asking you that.” McCree did not sound pleased. He gave a groan as he got up but he had time to recuperate enough the past few days that he can walk with some amount of ease. He made his way towards Hanzo and sat on the bed but McCree placed a reluctant distance between them to make sure that he didn’t crowd Hanzo’s space.. “You went overboard back there.”

“If I didn’t, we’d both be dead.”

McCree opened his mouth to argue, closed it, then opened it again before finally snapping to shut and lowered his gaze on the hospital sheets. “Can’t argue there.” he glared at his hands and slowly twitched his fingers. “I thought...I lost you back there.”

Those words touched something in Hanzo just like so many things that McCree told him whenever the man let his guard down. Even though Hanzo still had trouble with opening up and letting his barriers down around people, he was more comfortable doing so when he was with McCree.

“I am not easy to kill.” It was the most comforting thing Hanzo could think of saying. The edge of his lips twitched into a smile and McCree merely shakes his head.

“It really is ride or die with you, Han.” He scoots over to lean towards Hanzo now and the archer reached for the controls on the side of the bed. There was a soft mechanical whir when the upper half of the bed rose and Hanzo was propped up in a sitting position. He hummed softly in agreement and when he didn’t say anything else, McCree added; “Do you remember that thing we did?”

“Yes. I did not expect that the dragons would accept the change in their medium of summoning,” Hanzo replied with a look of quiet contemplation. “But it seems that they did.” That, or they sensed Hanzo’s desperation to save them...or McCree. Then, the realization hit Hanzo; he was prepared to die at the profit that McCree would be saved.

He had no idea what to do with that information. All his life, he was taught that he should lay down his life for the clan as his duty as an heir. When he bailed from the Shimada-gumi and became a wandering assassin, his priority fell upon keeping himself alive. But since heeding Genji’s invitation to join Overwatch, he got to know other people whom he had considered as friends. It took time to accept this new facet of having people whom he not only worked with, but lived with on a daily basis.

He got to know McCree; infuriating, annoying, arrogant, and who smiled and laughed at danger. He lived life to the best that he can despite the shadows of his past chasing him. He taught Hanzo how to accept that there are people who actually give a damn. Hanzo realized that he could have died from overusing his dragons at the expense of breaking his own body.

But he did it anyway for a chance to save themselves… to save McCree, most importantly.

“Well, goddamn, you went overboard back there..” McCree huffed. He scooted further on the bed and bent on leg up to rest sideways. When those whiskey brown eyes tore themselves away from Hanzo’s gaze, the archer asked;

“Is there something I should know, Jesse?”

The other shook his head and he took a deep slow breath which he exhaled shakily. “No, I’m just spooked.” he shook his head again. “More like… fucking terrified.”

“About what?” Hanzo frowned but McCree pursed his lips and picked on the fabric of the blanket. “Jesse, what _happened_?”

“I heard Genji and Angie talking.” McCree struggled with the words that they dipped into a whisper. “You flat-lined twice on the table.”

“I..wha--”

“You died, Hanzo!” McCree blurted out a little bit too loudly but his eyes were bright and wide. Hanzo took one look into them and he felt his heart drop at the sight of tears that sheened McCree’s eyes. “You were in such bad shape, even worse than me and your body gave up on the slab!” he paused. “Genji, he… he was ready to head out for an infiltration to avenge you and hell, I didn’t think twice on joinin’ him. It would have been Blackwatch all over again if Angie didn’t tell him quickly that she was able to revive you.”  

There was a soft rip and when Hanzo glanced down to see that McCree’s prosthetic had torn through the blanket. His flesh hand was trembling but the rest of the man stayed still and Hanzo knew that McCree was trying to calm himself down.

That was all it took for Hanzo to realize that he was truly in love with McCree, enough that that he would willingly give up his life to save him. The man he was today was so different than the selfish kumicho of the Shimada-gumi or the self-destructive assassin that wandered the world’s lonely roads.

“But I am with you right now, am I not?” Hanzo reached forward and placed his hand on top of McCree’s trembling one. He caressed the top of it with his thumb, brushing against the weathered veins on the cowboy’s tanned skin. “I am alive and I am with you.”

That was when Hanzo found himself gathered into McCree’s arms and he closed his eyes when he felt the warm press of the other’s lips against his. Hanzo was pulled under the molten current of the kiss and he responded, moving his lips against McCree’s. It started as frantic as if McCree was making sure that Hanzo really was there until it slowed and deepened, savoring that Hanzo _really_ was there.

When the two broke apart for air, McCree was grinning and his eyes were bright while Hanzo returned the smile with a look of tenderness. There was so much hope...so much _trust._ Hanzo blanched at the word when the events that transpired finally registered to him and a decomposing face behind a skull mask flashed in his thoughts. He knew how much Reyes meant to Jesse; how the man was his mentor and superior that he used to admire, and secretly, how Jesse saw him as the father-figure that he never had.

“Jesse, there is something you must know.” Hanzo’s voice lowered and his tone was careful. He took one look at the cowboy and already noted how the grin and the light in his eyes faded only to be replaced by confusion.

The news would break McCree’s heart. Hanzo decided against it; he will tell him about Reaper’s identity later. After that, he will tell the team since it is beneficial information. But right now, he couldn’t bear to hurt McCree with his discovery.

Hanzo shook his head; “Nothing. It is just something I remembered to tell you.”

“Now, you just got me all curious.” McCree drawled. “Come on, darlin’, spill it out.”

“I just remembered to tell you,” Hanzo said, thinking back into those quiet words that Jesse whispered to him just as he lost his own consciousness. “That I love you too, Jesse.”

The smile returned and it was brighter than ever. Leaning back, Hanzo was joined by McCree and he scooted over to make more room in the bed as the other settled down beside him. McCree draped an arm over his midsection and Hanzo leaned in to bury his face in the crook of McCree’s neck. They were both careful not to hurt each other’s injuries.

There was a comfortable silence between them until Hanzo spoke; “So, about that apartment…”

McCree let out a hearty chuckle which sounded so pleasant to Hanzo. He will tell McCree later but right now, this time is theirs to spend in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, Reaper ain't dead. He just pressed left shift :)


End file.
